Ocean of Flames, Winds of Change
by ATLAAN
Summary: Toph gets injured during the comet and Zuko and Sokka come to her rescue, all the while holding their true feelings for her inside. Zoph Tokka and one-sided Kataang and Zutara. R&R! includes bloodbending and mild language.
1. The Fall

A/N: hey everyone

A/N: hey everyone! I've been gone for so long!

Pairings include:

Tokka

Toko

Zutara

Aang x NO ONE

Ok enough with that, on to the story!!

Sea of Flame, Winds of Change

"Toph?" said Zuko. "Toph where are you?!"

As the comet soared over head, all eyes were on its brilliant light. Except for Zuko's. He was panicking and franticly searching for his best friend.

--

Toph had been leading an army of Earthbenders up a steep hill when she tripped and fell backwards. Trained not to get out of formation no matter what, the earthbending army trudged up the hill without realizing she was gone.

Zuko got out of his fighting stance and struggled down the hill. As he reached the bottom he found her tangled in a bush, groaning in pain.

"Toph! Toph, hold on I'll get you out of there!" Zuko shouted, over the roar of the currently raging battle.

"Zuko...hurry...I'm suffocating..." Toph choked out.

Zuko took a closer look. It wasn't just a bush that she was tangled in; there was also a huge boulder on top of her. Zuko had to think fast.

"_C'mon, there's got to be something around here to lift this stupid rock!" _He thought.

Suddenly, someone started running towards them with a wooden plank. It was Sokka. Zuko looked puzzled. Sokka noticed this.

"No time to explain! Just lift the rock up a little on that side and I'll slip the plank in and we'll hoist it off of her." He shouted.

They lifted the rock off and pulled her out of the bush. Toph was coughing violently, and Zuko held her close.


	2. Flashback: On the Hill

A/N: Sorry for the short Chappie

A/N: Sorry for the short Chappie! Anyway, here's an update. Btw, I was bawling during the finale, and sobbing afterward. I mean c'mon, after 3 years, it's hard to let go.

Admittedly, he wasn't in love with her completely. But there was something about her that made him want to hold her tight and never let go. He liked her a lot, but wouldn't admit it. He knew Sokka felt the same. Of course, neither ever let on about their feelings. The only one who seemed to notice Zuko's feelings for Toph was Katara. Until the day she brought it up.

FLASHBACK

_Zuko was lying on his back watching the clouds on a nearby hill. The group had decided to make camp near the battlegrounds until the comet arrived. Toph was earthbending nearby. Zuko sat up at the sound. He began watching her. She seemed to be playing around; making the dirt change its shape. She looked so relaxed—just, being herself. Oblivious to the fact that Katara was watching him watch Toph, Zuko continued. _

_"I see you have a thing for Toph, am I right?" Katara said, walking closer to the firebender. _

_Zuko was startled by her sudden appearance. "Wha—what are you talking about!? I'm just admiring the scenery!"_

_"Cut the crap Zuzu. I know you like her. It's obvious." Katara spat._

_Defeated, Zuko relaxed. "Oh. Well yeah, I guess I like her...why do you care anyway?"_

_"I would say I didn't but we both know that's a lie. I mean really, are you that stupid to the point where you can't even tell if someone likes you!!" Katara yelled._

_"Katara I—look just—listen." Zuko started._

_"No! I don't wanna hear it anymore! You know, honestly, I was excited when you decided to join us! And now that you're here, you just crush my dreams by walking right past me for some—some BLIND CHICK!!" she was freaking out._

_"Look, I did like you at some point, but then I realized that Aang was in love with you so I decided you were off limits! I respect him too much to do something like that. Maybe you should give it a shot. Besides, unlike SOME people, Toph's not pms-ing all the time, and causing trouble! You're just jealous because she's better than you!!" Zuko retorted._

_"How. Dare. You. Better than me? Better than ME? I can not believe you would say something so damn insensitive! And do I look like I give a duck-rat's tail about Aang?! No! I don't! Look at me! I'm almost fifteen! Do you really think that I'm gonna go for some little bald kid that likes me!? You are going to pay for this so severely, you will wish you were never born." She shrieked._

_"What are you gonna do?! Bloodbend me to death like the Southern Raider guy?!" Zuko was scared but he wasn't about to show it._

_As Katara got into a fighting stance and was about to strike, the argument was interrupted._

_ "ENOUGH!!" Aang sent a blast of air between the two and ended the feud._

_Toph had heard the argument and yelling and went to get Sokka and Aang. Everybody had shocked looks on their faces. Aang looked hurt, Toph was blushing, and Sokka looked angry and confused._

_"I can't believe this. Tomorrow the comet arrives and you guys are fighting like two rooster-hawks in combat!" Aang yelled. "And Katara, I never thought that you could be so—so—never mind. We'll talk later. C'mon Zuko." _

_And with that they left Katara to cry angrily atop the hill._

END FLASHBACK

Sokka watched as Zuko cradled Toph in his arms. The Water Tribe warrior felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Or maybe he was just hungry. He didn't care. He wished it were him holding her, instead of Zuko. Especially now, in her time of need. He watched as Zuko silently cried into her hair. She looked horrible—at least, her injuries did. She had scratches all about her arms, legs, and face. She had a large bruise on her arm and a gash on her cheek. Her hair was down, the headband had ripped.

--

Toph was wheezing a little, but she soon had enough strength to sit up and talk. She realized she was in Zuko's arms and blushed.

"Why are you crying Fire Flake?" she smiled. She started to cry quietly as well, knowing what Zuko's answer would be.

"Well, isn't that cute? The one man I ever loved and my supposed best friend cuddling." Katara hissed. "So Toph, did you have a nice TRIP?! I made sure you had a little puddle of ice up there in case you wanted a ride."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's like, almost 3...AM. Sooo, please review and share you thoughts while I take a little 7 hour nap. Flames Welcome, and the first person to review gets a virtual cookie!! Btw, Toph doesn't die, and yes, Katara is a psycho-Beyotch.

Review!!


	3. Flashback: Katara's Emotions

A/N: Ok here's that chapter I was telling you guys about

A/N: Ok here's that chapter I was telling you guys about. P.S: All the reviewers got virtual cookies because you rock!! P.S.S: Zuko was crying because he thought he lost her and he loves her so it was a special moment LOL. Sorry, I'm rambling again...

"Katara, I don't know what's going on but we need your help. Toph's hurt and--" Sokka then realized what had just happened and his jaw dropped.

"Leave us alone. We haven't done anything wrong. You treat me like I'm the enemy and here you are trying to kill your friends!" Zuko had gotten up and left Toph with Sokka.

"Oh, so now you're all perfect and nice and innocent Zuzu? You ripped my heart out that night in the forest. I poured out my soul to you and you just—just—left me! How do you think I felt after that? I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I felt like I had made the biggest mistake of my life!" Katara was crying now.

Zuko remembered that night as well.

FLASHBACK

_Zuko was sweating and his heart was racing. _

_"This is it. I have to tell her" Zuko thought to himself._

_He walked until he reached the spot he told Katara to meet him at. She was already there, waiting for him._

"_Hey. You're late." She said slyly. She was smiling that flirty half-smile she did whenever she talked to him._

"_So, I guess you don't know why I asked you to come here." Zuko started. Katara was still. "I guess I'll just get to the point. Look, I know that you...you...uh, have FEELINGS for me and, uh, stuff like that but I just don't feel the same way. I mean I did, but now I don't and I'm sorry ..." Zuko began to walk away._

"_So you're just gonna walk away?! You say sorry, and walk away!! I—what were you thinking? Did you just think you could confront me, apologize, and just—just LEAVE ME HERE?! No. You better sit down right now, and listen to what I have to say!" She fumed. Zuko obliged. It was only fair._

"_Zuko the first time I saw you, I hated you. You raided my village, and started hunting a little kid to benefit you, and no one else. I thought you were a selfish, greedy, undeserving brat who hadn't a soul or heart. But then—then I got to meet you; talk with you face to face. And I realized...you were just a guy. A guy with a bad childhood and family, and no other chance to redeem himself but to hunt the Avatar. And, when you joined us, I started to like you...a lot. I realized that, over time, it wasn't just like any more. It was...love. Zuko, I love you. Now I know the truth. I could say anything right now and you wouldn't care. No matter what I say or do, you'll never feel the same way. Please—just do me a favor, and never—NEVER speak to me again." And with that she burst into tears and fled._

"_Katara..." Zuko was in shock._

_It was too late. The damage was done. And nothing could reverse it. Zuko felt awful and ashamed. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He just wanted to set things straight. Now, he had lost a great friend. She would never forgive him._

END FLASHBACK

A/N: Honestly, this chapter was tedious to write. I had to make her all "EMOTIONAL". But hey that's how she is anyway so I guess it's worth it. Just a little insight to why she's all "Psycho-Beyotch". Oh, and don't worry, ending chapters at flashbacks won't become a habit I'm just really tired and I had to cut it short. So I hope everyone enjoyed their Virtual Cookies ha ha. Thank you for reading and there will be more.


	4. Fight and Shock

A/N: Ok here goes and I will try to respond to everyone's reviews

A/N: Ok here goes and I will try to respond to everyone's reviews. (I've never gotten this many so I'm totally in shock!) Oh, and I'm kind of running out of ideas so please help me out if you can. Btw, here comes the fight scene and bloodbending you all are secretly waiting for! (I hope it's good.)

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you I just...I wanted to make things right between us." Zuko still felt awful.

"Well you did hurt me Zuko. You hurt me bad. I'm just so—so _angry_." She tensed up a little at the word.

"But why do you have to be like this? This just isn't you. I like being friends with the awesome waterbender who was basically invincible; not some crazed woman who's starting to act like my sister." Zuko said.

Suddenly, Katara lashed out. Bringing water out of the nearby trees, she sent sharp spikes at Zuko. He dodged them, sending a wave of flames back at her. A small portion of the blast had singed her hair. She saw this, and retaliated by pinning him to a nearby tree with ice. Zuko raised his temperature and melted the ice around him. He noticed that Katara had stopped and knelt down. She was sobbing.

"I never thought I would have to do this again. I'm sorry Zuko, but your destiny ends now." Katara got an evil look in her eye.

Without warning Zuko fell to the ground. He was dead.

End of Chapter 4.

HAHA JUST KIDDING! SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST!

ANYWAY...

Without warning Zuko fell to the ground. With the same sudden speed, he was on his feet again. His body felt like it was being controlled by some unknown force. He looked up and saw Katara bloodbending his body into painful positions. He cried out in agony as his arms were broken. Katara was bending the blood in his bones. One by one his ribs began to crack. She had broken four already, and was about to crush more when unexpectedly, she was hit in the stomach with a...boomerang? She couldn't believe it! Her own brother was turning on her! She crumpled and sank down to her knees. Sokka had hit one of her pressure points, thus blocking her chi. Coincidentally, Sokka hadn't known what he was doing. He just wanted to slow her down a bit. This was better though.

"Great, now I have three disabled people to take care of." Sokka was scared. He felt so lost. All of a sudden, a rustling noise came from the bushes. A voice spoke to him.

"Do not be afraid, my name is Takara, and my people and I can help you." She said.

And with that she and mysterious masked figured took them away.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. For those of you wondering, I did not switch Katara's name around to create Takara's. It means "treasure" in Japanese. And it sounded like Katara. (LOL). Remember to review! Almost 400 hits and nine reviews!! C'mon you lazy readers!! And to all that have reviewed, enjoy your Virtual Thanksgiving/Pastry Feast. I virtually slaved over a Virtual Oven for you guys because I love you sooo much! Oh, and **Arysd, **you get an extra platter of VirtualDoughnuts for reviewing twice!!


	5. Danger

Sokka followed Takara and the others to their underground camp

Sokka followed Takara and the others to their underground camp.

"Who are you people? And why are living underground in the fire nation? And why aren't you fighting in the war?" Sokka was full of questions. Just then he realized that the woman had blue eyes, dark hair, and dark skin. Could she be...water tribe?

"You are a very inquisitive young man." Takara said.

"Wait a minute! Are you from the water tribe?" Sokka asked her.

"Yes. Yes I am. Northern of course. So are many here. There are a few Earthbenders as well. Right now though, you are all going to see the healers so you can get back into battle." And with that she disappeared.

After a few minutes of healing, Toph and Katara were back to normal. Zuko was still in need of more work, so he had to stay.

"Zuko?" Toph had entered his room. "How do you feel? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have seen, er, felt that there was a blank spot on the ground. Then I wouldn't have fallen. I—Zuko?"

Zuko was hugging her. _Zuko _wasHUGGING_ her! _It felt... great. She'd never been hugged like this before. It just felt so...right. She hugged back, trying to hold on to the moment forever.

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. I thought I'd lost you." He breathed into her hair.

"Zuko, I—I—Lo" Toph was cut off by the sound of the door being slammed open. It was Sokka. They broke apart, a noticeable blush on both of their faces. An awkward silence passed.

"Uh, sorry to uh, disrupt you guys but something's wrong with Katara." Sokka stated.

"We know, she's gone mad." Zuko said bluntly.

"I mean _really_ wrong. She's starting to kill. We have to get out of here." Sokka said with a glint of terror in his eyes.

A/N: sorry for the super short Chappie but I'm not felling well and I need a break. Just gimmie at least three days and I promise a long chapter. Sorry.


	6. The truth comes out

A/N: OK

A/N: OK!! Katfight13 and Spirit of Kekko Forest, you guys are totally giving the story away ha-ha. (I'm serious; you guys are like, psychic or something!) And of course I respect Katara! If I didn't, my room wouldn't be filled with Zutara fan art and such. I mean really, if it hadn't been for Katara, the fateful iceberg containing our little bald wonder wouldn't have risen! P.S: this chapter is dedicated to The Spirit of Kekko Forest, a.k.a SOKF, because I was confused about this chapter and you helped me sort this out. For those of you who don't know her, you should, she's a genius!! I can't believe i've known her since 7th grade... it all started with a Toph action figure from Burger King...SORRY, I'M RAMBLING AGAIN!!

* * *

Zuko, Toph, and Sokka ran until they found the exit. It was blocked, but Toph got them out by way of earthbending. They kept running, picking their way through the surrounding forest. All of a sudden, something blocked their path. Then they realized that it wasn't just something. It was _someone._

* * *

Katara was hot on the trail of three people she knew very well. Then the newly familiar, cold voice spoke to her. _'Kill them peasant. Kill them all. Kill my brother. He broke your heart remember? He doesn't deserve to live. And now, he's with your best friend_. _You can't trust friends. Trust me, I know this all too well'._

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my darling brother and his crippled lover." Azula spat.

"I'm _not_ crippled." Toph quipped.

"Whatever. I don't really care." Azula said.

"Hey! What about me?" This was a typical Sokka question.

"Well seeing as you're not a bender and you don't pose an immediate threat, I counted you out. Though Ty Lee wasn't joking when she said you were attractive." Azula smirked.

"What are you doing here Azula?!" Zuko said, with fire in his eyes.

Toph, Zuko and Sokka were all in battle stances. Sokka was blushing like it was going out of style.

"Oh don't worry Zuzu. I just came to enjoy the show. I mean it's not everyday you become an only child."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko said.

"Well, I decided to have someone else do the job for me. Besides I wouldn't want to mess up the Royal Manicure I got especially for the occasion." Azula sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked.

"Since it's his last day alive, I wanted Zuko's last vision of me to be memorable, so I decided to look my best for the occasion." Azula smirked.

"Not your stupid, although needed, beauty regimens. He means what you said about 'someone else to do the job for you'." Zuko said venomously.

"Oh that? I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Azula replied.

"Someone's coming. It's...Katara." Toph said.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think my little Waterbending minion wouldn't show." Azula said, gazing at her nails.

Seemingly out of no where, Katara appeared. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was a mess; her eyes glazed over in a trance-like state. Azula snapped her fingers and Katara sank to her knees in front of Azula and bowed her head.

"How...?" It was all Zuko could say.

"Well, I guess you should know. It all started about three weeks ago..." Azula began.

FLASHBACK

_Azula waited for Zuko to exit the Fire Sages' Library. She had seen him sneak out of his room and then she followed him here. She had also been on her way here. Finally, Zuko left the room. Azula watched him go down the hallway, and out the door. She looked around for any sign of life. Seeing none, she casually entered the library. _

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sorry it took so long! Yesterday, i was up typing this until five, I repeat FIVE (5) AM writing this. it was a lot longer then and when i tried to save it, FF had LOGGED ME OUT!! So, after some head-to-wall contact, i retyped it. Except now it's split into seperate chapters. So yeah, hope you guys like the twist, and chapter 7 will be the awesome one. (In my opinion.) I also ended up sleeping until 1 PM catching up on sleep this afternoon. BTW, i am SO glad i remembered the entire chapter.


	7. FLASHBACK: Azula's Discovery

It was a small, poorly lit place

_It was a small, poorly lit place. The walls were lined with scrolls of every kind. Azula walked on until she found the section labeled: Bending History. She was looking for something that could bring her brother down once and for all. She scanned the shelves until something caught her eye. She took the scroll down and read the title. It was called: Dark Bending Techniques. That was exactly what she needed. She slumped down to the floor and began to read. It said:_

For centuries, humans have been bending the elements water, earth fire and air. It was a powerful form of art that was truly a gift. Later on, people began to discover new forms of bending. This included, but was not limited to: Swampbending, Plantbending, Sandbending, and Lightningbending. Yet people who wanted power abused the gift of bending, and created what is now known as Dark Bending.

Waterbenders were the first to create a dark form. Using the knowledge that any liquid could be manipulated by bending, Poisonbending and Bloodbending became a reality, and not just a cruel fantasy. Poisonbending was very odd. One could bend the harmful fluid into the body by way of the pores, thus killing the victim. Bloodbending is the method of bending the blood in the human (or animal) body to control the subject's actions.

Earthbenders also use Dark Bending. Though not as creative as the Waterbenders' tactics, Earthbenders were able to maneuver the earth into quicksand to suffocate someone.

Most people looked at the Air Nomads and thought of happy, loving, non-violent citizens. These people were wrong. Yes, the Air Nomads can be great people, but deep in the Air Nation lay the bones of many cruel rulers. One of the worst forms of Dark Bending is what many call Breathbending. An Airbender could take the actual oxygen from the lungs of an opponent.

Firebenders have already been known to kill with their element. Killing with lightning was also common. But most people don't know one of the most ancient forms. It was also the most creative. It is so rare, in fact, only the past Firelords and few Fire Sages know about it. It is identified as Aurabending.

A/N: Short? Yes. Busy? Yes. Sorry? Hell Yeah.


	8. The Ancient Ones

A/N: Wow...barely 30 reviews and almost 2,000 hits? I feel so loved. *cries*. Anyway, thanks for all of the support. I never thought people would actually like this! So yeah, I'm not sure how to end the story yet, and it might be reasonably long. And to all of you Kataang Lovers out there, turn back now. Just kidding. Still, I only ship Zutara, Tokka, occasional Taang, and of course, Zoph. (Or Toko. Have we decided the official name for it yet?) Well, I hope the last chapter provided more info on Katara's behavior. This chapter is still continuing the Azula Flashback. Enjoy!

A/N: damn guys i'm sooooooooooo sorry. I didn't die I was just on a REALLY long hiatus due to lack of brain power and school bull. And I had a "mental breakdown" after some technical difficulties with FF. Because of my neglect for you readers, you each get 72 fresh baked virtual cookies of your choice. I might even throw in a cup of virtual milk to go with them haha. Well enjoy your snack and your new chapter.

A/N: also, I don't know much about auras, so this is my little twist/ interpretation.

_Azula grinned devilishly to herself. This was what she wanted to hear. She read on:_

Many do not know of Auras. Or the immense power that lies within them. Fire was long ago believed to be a type of energy, as that was a reason to explain why lightning was bendable, even though it is electricity. The Ancient Ones soon realized that Firebenders weren't fire benders at all. Fire was just one of the many things that they could manipulate.

Through much experimentation, these wise benders discovered something incredible.

It was always believed that every person had a certain field of energy surrounding their entire being. This field of energy is known as an aura. An aura contains a beings mood, energy, and willpower of said being. If manipulated, this form of bending could be used much like the Waterbenders' Bloodbending. Aurabending is more of an upgraded version. This form of manipulation could be used to not only control the victims' body, but the victim's MIND.

_Azula gasped. She was suddenly thankful for Ty-Lee's constant blabbering about Auras. Because of it, Azula had already acquired knowledge about them. She quickly rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her robes. She had a plan. She knew just how to get to her dear, dear brother._

End of Flashback.

A/N: yes...I'm sorry but once again this chapter is painfully short. Reason being: I have no idea how to end this story. So...who wants to review and give me some ideas? Hehehe you know you want to! Please with a Sokka on top?


	9. Realization

A/N: so, now that you flamers realize that Katara has reasons for the rampage, shall we continue? ONWARD!

A/N: thanks for tolerating my last "Chapter". There was going to be an OC, in this chapter, but I'm

"I knew it!" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"You knew that Azula stole into the bowels of the fire nation only to obtain valuable information concerning the ultimate destruction of the well-being of innocent benders including your only sister?" He asked.

"No. I just meant that your sister's crazy as hell." Sokka stated.

"...Try living with her." Zuko said. He was suddenly caught off guard by a water whip to his temple. He staggered backward in pain. Azula chuckled evilly.

"Zuzu, you really shouldn't talk badly about your one and only sister." She sighed.

"I'm not here to talk!" Zuko shouted as he sent a wall of flames her way.

Azula dodged the assault with a back-flip. She shot a stream of blue fire at her brother, only to be blocked by an earth-wall from Toph. Sokka was meanwhile trying to retrain Katara, and succeeded with the help of the friendly healer, Takara. They quickly bound her to a nearby tree. Azula saw this and yelled out an unfamiliar chant:

_"POMBALON CRUMBA_!"

Katara, who was still bound to a tree, suddenly snapped at attention as her eyes went black. She looked like death itself. Sokka gaped at his sister in horror as she effortlessly sliced through the bonds as if they were made of butter. Azula smirked and uttered another command in the strange tongue.

_"CUTTA WAKUU CUBBA WAK!"_

This time, Katara turned to face her brother. He was still frozen in shock. Katara lifted her hands until they were about an inch away from Sokka's face. She flicked her wrist a little and broke her brother's nose with bloodbending. He howled in pain and fell to his knees. Azula chuckled. Takara, the healer, rushed at Katara with another rope. She was quickly stopped with a bolt of lightning in her path.

"Oh, peasant. You should know better than to interfere with sibling quarrels." Azula said, shaking her head. she snapped her fingers and spoke:

"_WUMBA BALA CUMPABALA EMBOBACITA_!"

Takara only had a moment to turn around before Katara broke her neck. She crumpled to the ground.

* * *

A/N: this is slowly becoming a horror fic...O_o lol sorry if it's too short. HAPPY FOURTH AMERICANS! haha and a special thanks to my 5 year old sister for coming up with the "Ancient language" that Azula commands Katara in xD Review! Also, thanks things24 for putting up with my rant. You get to name the next OC in this story :D


	10. It's Over

A/N: Ok here it is: chapter 10...O_o...

Azula burst into a fit of cackling laughter. Toph seized this opportunity to encase the Fire Nation Princess in a mound of earth, her head the only thing sticking out. Zuko immediately went to Sokka's side, as his face was starting to swell. Azula screamed in a fit of rage.

"How dare you! You have no idea who you're dealing with! My father—"

"Is dead," said a new voice behind the group. Aang had just landed. He looked disheveled. His eyes were glazed over and wide with the horror of the deed he had done. His clothes were a bit charred, and his face was smudged with dirt. There were a few clean streaks where he seemed to have been crying.

Everyone but Katara, Toph, and of course, Takara, stared at him in shock. Zuko and Azula's mouths were agape with surprise, and Sokka just stared, wide-eyed. Aang hung his head, ashamed.

"You...killed him? As in, he's no longer alive?" Sokka asked, incredulous. His voice came out in a nasal tone.

"Yes...it's over." Aang replied. Toph walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Katara was rooted to one spot, still under Azula's "spell". A choked sob coming from the earth mound was the only sound in the stunned silence. Aang's head snapped up at this. Looking around he took in the sight before him.

The body of a woman he had never met lay unmoving on the ground. Azula was trapped in a pile of dirt. Sokka's nose appeared to be broken, and he and Zuko seemed to already have bandages on them. The Fire Prince had sunk to his knees near Sokka, obviously in shock. Toph had moved from him to Zuko and had her arms around him. Katara was simply standing in front f the earth mound, unmoving and swaying in the light breeze.

The sun was starting to rise, and Aang could see the haggard appearances of his friends and enemy. The tattered clothes, the dried blood, the fresh blood, the dirt and tears. Aang wondered what had happened in his absence. Whatever had gone on, he knew that they had been through a lot, and had been fighting in the Final Battle.

A/N: ok this was slightly longer than some of my chapters...still a bit short though: forgive me. Review please!


End file.
